


the light is hard to find

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Hecate needs some help relaxing after an interesting day.





	the light is hard to find

The darkness that falls upon the school is absolute, black and thick as pitch, bringing a sneaking, coiling terror. No one can see a hand in front of their face, or a cat underfoot. No firelight can pierce it, only strong, pure magic.

When the worst of the panic has been calmed and the source located (Mildred Hubble is of course involved, though this time not entirely responsible), the teachers go room to room, driving back the dark one mote of light at a time.

The main hall is the toughest nut to crack. They are all so tired by then, their magic poured out into their school. Dimity sits down on the cold stone floor and rubs her hand across her face.

“That’s it, I’m finished. We’ll have to rest and carry on tomorrow.”

“Or next week,” Marigold agrees, collapsing beside her. “At least.”

Ada stands in the doorway, looking at the complete absence of light beyond. She visibly straightens, squaring slumped shoulders, raising her head, and turns to look back at them. She catches Hecate’s eye. Smiles, just a little, and holds out her hand.

Hecate steps forward and takes it.

Together, Ada and Hecate raise their other hands. A flush of power begins where their fingers are joined, bright and dancing and eager to go, to _do_ , to be directed. For just a moment, Hecate looks at Ada and Ada looks at Hecate. They gather and form their strength.

Palms up to the dark, Ada and Hecate step forward in perfect unison.

The light streams from their hands, and they hold nothing back. Shining beams arc across the space, cutting sparkling paths through the dense darkness, bouncing off the walls and ceiling, all the colours of their magic combined in a glorious display.

“Show offs,” Marigold grins as they sweep the last particles of darkness from the dusty corners of the hall. She’s on her feet again, leaning sleepily against Dimity’s shoulder. “That’s us off to bed then. Goodnight, Headmistress, Deputy Headmistress.”

Hecate dips her chin in acknowledgment. A wave of exhaustion floods through her and she almost sways on the spot, but holds herself steady.

They go to bed, Ada’s hand firm in hers, guiding her along when on her own she might just have stayed right there in the hall.

***

She sits in a chair by the window, a robe pulled tight around her and an everlasting candle burning on the table.

“Hecate?” Ada’s voice is gentle. Hecate can see her, dimly in the flickering edge of the candlelight, sitting up in their bed.

“I’m all right, Ada,” she tells her. “Don’t worry, go to sleep.”

Ada gets up and pads over to her anyway. “I couldn’t sleep either. Come to bed, Hecate.” She holds out her hand, and Hecate takes it again, always.

Ada’s grip is strong and once Hecate is on her feet, she pulls her in close, reaches up and presses a kiss to her lips. Hecate’s mouth softens and yields under Ada’s, but she can’t bring her body to follow.

“You’re shaking,” Ada tells her, still holding on to her hand.

“I’m just tired,” Hecate hedges. “We should go to bed.”

There’s steel in Ada’s gaze, looking up at her. “Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate looks away, looks up at the ceiling where the candle casts guttering shadows. “You were spectacular. What you did for the school.”

“As were you.”

“I have nothing left.”

“Ah.”

Hecate looks back down to see the edges of a smile pull at Ada’s lips, and she knows that Ada understands. She exhausted her magic today - she doubts she could cast so much as a rudimentary charm right now - and she can’t sleep, not like this, not when she has no magic to keep them safe. A fresh feeling of horror shivers through her, drawing her tight as a bowstring.

Ada doesn’t tell her not to be so silly, doesn’t say that it will come back faster if she rests, and Hecate loves her all the more for that.

Instead, Ada draws her close again and kisses her, her arms wrapped tight around her. Hecate feels a minute modicum of tension leave her as Ada backs her towards the bed, her kisses becoming more insistent. Hecate’s own certainty, her own desire, grows in time with them.

She kisses Ada back like she’s an anchor in a world that won’t stop moving. She lets her robe drop to the floor, allows herself to be manoeuvred onto their bed, permits herself to lie down, under the protection of Ada above her, straddling Hecate’s lap and pinning her in place. Hecate knows she’s still shaking, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She makes the effort to loosen and move her arms, to stretch her fingers, spread them wide against Ada’s hips, holding Ada in place while Ada holds her down.

Ada is humming, singing quietly, wordlessly, almost under her breath, and Hecate could listen to that sound forever. She can feel the power thrumming under Ada’s skin, like little darts of lightning. It’s rare that Ada needs to vocalise her spells, but today was hard on both of them.

She sings a length of soft silk rope into being, twines it around Hecate’s limbs with her voice, cool and smooth against her skin. Winds it slowly around first her wrists, then her ankles, one by one, slipping it under her body and looping it around and over until Hecate is tied securely in place. Anywhere she might try to move, there’s a knot of rope tugging fast or Ada’s own body to keep her, hold her, shelter her.

And Ada’s body is all around her now, as Ada leans down over her, her song gradually trailing off in a breath against Hecate’s cheek. She has discarded her nightdress at some point, Hecate is hazy on when precisely, and her skin is soft and warm against Hecate’s own. A whimper escapes Hecate’s throat when Ada’s mouth finds hers again, and she strains upwards against her ties, kissing Ada hungrily.

“I don’t,” she manages to gasp against Ada’s mouth and Ada stops immediately. “I don’t want…” It takes her a moment to find her words and Ada watches her face carefully. “I don’t want the dark. Not today. I want to see you.”

Ada smiles down at her fondly. “Of course. No blindfold today, my dear.” Her smile takes on a wicked edge. “You can watch me enjoy you.”

For a while, everything is Ada. Ada’s hands on her arms and shoulders and the sides of her face, Ada’s mouth hot on her own, Ada’s body aligned with hers, the weight of her keeping Hecate moored here in the physicality of everything.

By the time Ada’s hands move lower on her body, Hecate’s breathing is already laboured and the edges of the world are muted and blurred. Ada doesn’t pull back, she keeps every inch of their contact, no fraction of space between them save the lines of soft rope, knots digging deliciously into Hecate’s skin.

Ada shifts just a little to allow access, and slides her hand between Hecate’s legs. Her fingertips fizz with magic and Hecate fancies that she can feel the glow on them, transferred to her own body with every stroke. Ada holds her there, with rope and body and a rapidly building desperation, her fingers moving against Hecate just enough to bring her right to the edge, but not quite enough to tip her over it.

Hecate holds out as long as she can, and then just a little longer, her entire being centred around the tips of Ada’s fingers teasing a slow, gentle pattern against her clit, clinging to Ada’s mouth in a frantic kiss. On and on, Ada’s fingers circle, delicate but relentless, skimming back and forth, fluttering oh so lightly just where Hecate needs and then dancing away again.

Hecate breaks. “Ada, _please_.”

And Ada gives in, instantly, touching Hecate exactly _there_ , exactly right, with perfect friction and purpose, and Hecate comes apart, almost crying her release as it races through her; bright, brilliant lights flashing behind her eyelids.

Ada keeps holding her as she comes back to herself, as her breathing steadies.

“You were magnificent today, my Hecate,” Ada purrs into Hecate’s ear, and Hecate doesn’t know whether she means earlier in the main hall, or just now, and it doesn’t really seem to matter.

Sitting up, still astride Hecate’s legs, an expression of supreme self-satisfaction on her face, Ada is by far the most beautiful thing Hecate has ever seen. She watches her lick the taste of Hecate from her fingers and knows a shudder of anticipation when Ada catches her eye with a predatory grin.

Ada moves swiftly now, supplementing her wordless spell with a rippling hand motion that loosens Hecate’s bonds just enough to allow her to slip a cushion beneath her hips. She kisses Hecate once more, hard and eager, then parts Hecate’s thighs and positions herself between them.  
Hecate moans low in her throat when Ada runs her tongue over already sensitive flesh, bucking up to meet Ada’s mouth and letting out a whine of frustration when the rope holds her back. She looks down just as Ada lifts her mouth away and looks up at her, catching her gaze and holding it, eyes locked on hers while she slides her fingers easily inside Hecate. Hecate gasps, clenching involuntarily around Ada’s hand, and Ada goes to work efficiently and flawlessly with her lips and tongue on Hecate’s clit, her fingers keeping up a constant soft motion inside her.

This orgasm is sudden - Hecate barely has time to enjoy Ada’s full attentions before she feels her body tense and then she’s coming, sharp and bright and intense, biting on her lower lip as little aftershocks spark through her.

She’s panting when Ada comes up to kiss her with a mouth that tastes of herself, and she almost doesn’t notice that Ada’s hand is still between her thighs until Ada presses her fingers on either side of Hecate’s clit, too over-sensitised now for a direct touch, and with a few practiced, familiar motions, draws a third orgasm from her in a vivid, glorious rush that leaves her gasping helplessly.

With a snap of her fingers, Ada releases Hecate from her ties, presses warm against her, her hair a mess and her face as flushed as Hecate knows her own must be. For a few moments, Hecate can only breathe, utterly, perfectly sated.

Hecate feels Ada shift against her, her hand between her own legs now, and her eyes half-closed as she watches Hecate. “You’re so beautiful,” Ada tells her, voice gone rough with need, working her own fingers against herself. “My Hecate.”

Hecate flexes her hand, slightly stiff after being tied for so long, then reaches out and takes Ada’s wrist, halts her ministrations. She smiles at Ada and moves Ada’s hand away, replacing it with her own, finding Ada soaking wet and very responsive to her touch. With firm, decisive strokes, she has Ada shuddering against her in no time, the day’s worth of pent-up tension released in a flood as she comes hard and fast.

Tomorrow, Hecate thinks, while Ada catches her breath. Tomorrow she’ll be on her knees in front of Ada until Ada’s legs give out. She promises her that with a kiss.

Their bodies twined together under the covers, Ada’s arms about her, holding her safe, and the school calm all around them, Hecate falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

***

She wakes, briefly disorientated, but quickly comforted by light and warmth and the sound of Ada’s steady breathing at her back. They hadn’t closed the curtains the night before, and the pale early-morning sun fills the room.

Normally she would get up now and get to work, in these cool, calm hours before the hordes arise, but today she settles further into Ada’s embrace and allows herself to drift off again.

When she wakes again, an indeterminate amount of time later, Ada is already up and seated at the table with a scroll in front of her. Hecate flicks her fingers and is immediately standing next to her wife, fully dressed.

She smiles to herself. Her magic is back, and now her day can begin.


End file.
